se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Silvio Berlusconi/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Jean Chrétien - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian prime minister jean chretien (C) is greeted by Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi (L) 20 July 2001 prior to attending the first G-8 working session at Palazzo Ducale in Genoa. Paul Martin - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| From left to right: Vladimir Putin, Russian Federation; Junichiro Koizumi, Japan; Bertie Ahern, European Council; Paul Martin, Canada; Gerhard Schroeder, Germany; George Bush, United States (host). Photo: G7 Information Center Silvio Berlusconi - Stephen Harper.jpg| Le premier ministre italien accueille son homologue canadien par une chaleureuse accolade, lors de l'arrivée de Stephen Harper au sommet du G8 d'Aquila, en Italie, le 8 juillet 2009. PHOTO: ÉRIC FEFERBERG, ARCHIVES AFP Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| President George W. Bush and his father, former President George H. W. Bush, look on as Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi and former President Bill Clinton shake hands, April 7, 2005, prior to dinner at the Prime Minister's Rome residence. The visit came on the eve of the funeral for Pope John Paul II. White House photo by Eric Draper. George W. Bush - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| President George W. Bush shakes hands with Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi, during his visit to the Oval Office at the White House, Monday, Oct. 31, 2005 in Washington. Photo White House Barack Obama - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi's joke about the newly-elected Barack Obama being "young, handsome and sun-tanned" hangs over him on his first visit to Washington since the election. AF Hillary Clinton - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Hillary Clinton with Silvio Berlusconi Photo: REUTERS América Central México * Ver Felipe Calderón‏‎‏ - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Los presidentes de Argentina, Cristina Kirchner, y México, Felipe Calderón, aparecen junto al primer ministro de Italia, Silvio Berlusconi América del Sur Argentina * Ver Fernando de la Rúa - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| De la Rúa sonríe para la foto junto con Berlusconi, que prometió ayuda. Foto: Presidencia de la Nación Cristina Fernández - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Encuentro entre Cristina Fernández y Silvio Berlusconi, en Roma. Mauricio Macri - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Mauricio Macrio y Silvio Berlusconi. Brasil * Ver Lula da Silva - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| President Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva met President of the Council of Ministers Silvio Berlusconi at the Windsor Hotel Tōya Resort and Spa in Tōyako Town, Abuta District, Hokkaidō on July 9, 2008. 1000RS005.jpg — Agência Brasil - EBC - Foto: Ricardo Stuckert/PR Dilma Rousseff - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff durante almoço de trabalho na Cúpula de Líderes do G20 cumprimenta o Primeiro-ministro da Itália Silvio Berlusconi. (Cannes - França, 03/11/2011). Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Chile * Ver Ricardo Lagos - Sin imagen.jpg| Lagos firma acuerdos con Berlusconi Silvio Berlusconi - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Gira a Europa y Medio Oriente. Reunión de Sebastián Piñera y Silvio Berlusconi. Source Gira a Europa y Medio Oriente. Author Gobierno de Chile Colombia * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Colombian president in Rome AP Archive Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Toledo meets with Berlusconi. AP Archive Uruguay * Ver Jorge Batlle - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Luego de su encuentro con el Primer Ministro italiano Silvio Berlusconi, el Presidente Batlle sostuvo que es necesario que exista, tanto de parte de los gobiernos americanos como de Europa, un pronunciamiento “muy claro en favor de soluciones democráticas en Bolivia.” Foto: Presidencia de Uruguay Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Hugo Chávez, presidente de Venezuela (i), saluda al primer ministro italiano, Silvio Berlusconi, luego de la entrevista mantenida en Milán, Italia. (EFE). / ABC Color Fuentes Categoría:Silvio Berlusconi